


Home

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a piece of writing.<br/>mention of a blade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Blaine can look at Kurt and know he’ll never be as kind.  
Blaine can look at Coop and know he’ll never be as successful.  
Blaine can look at Sam and know he’ll never be as fit.

He can look at Tina and know he’ll never be as caring.  
He can look at Unique and know he’ll never be as brave.  
He can look at Trent and know he’ll never be as honest.

He looks at Rachel and knows he’ll never be as good.  
Looks at Santana, knows he’ll never be as brave.  
Looks at Brittany, knows he’ll never be as sweet.

Looking at Eliot, he’ll never be as memorable.  
Looking at Dani, he’ll never be as pure.  
Looking at Marley, he’ll never be as innocent.

Looking at the world, he’ll never fit in.  
Looking at his father, he’ll never be straight.

He looks at the blade and knows he’s home.


End file.
